A Midspring Night's Dream
by Bonnie Dune
Summary: Entries from the diary of Hermia, she writes of the love of her life, and how they came to be.


**11/09/1610**  
Dear diary,  
I dreamt of my Lysander last night. They say that when someone appears in your dreams, it means that person had been thinking of you when they fell asleep. But why would Lysander think of me? I was only his bashful classmate in Mr. Nick Bottom's theatre class in the schoolhouse of Athens. Lysander would never love me. But as soon as I dreamt last night, I fell in love with him. I dreamt he saved me from theives from the tallest tower of Theseus' castle. That dream would never come true. Lysander and I had spoken so few words to each other. But now, whenever he said, "Can I borrow a quill pen, Hermia?" My heart swelled and I would lend him my best pen beaming.  
Lysander is so amazing.

**11/15/1610**  
Dear diary,  
I was right. Lysander is not interested in me. He loves another lass, Helena. I saw them holding hands today. It broke my heart. Outside the schoolhouse, I approached my friend Demetrius, a handsome boy from the east side of Athens, who was watching Lysander and Helena, holding hands.  
"You fancy her, right?" I asked. "Helena?"  
"Hermia! Hush!" Demetrius told me. "Yes it's true, I fancy Helena very much. She's my best friend. But she's always dedicating all of her time to that numskull Lysander. Humph!"  
"That makes two of us. I'm in love with Lysander, but he doesn't notice me at all. It's like I'm invisible or something. Maybe Helena is blinding him." I told Demetrius.  
Demetrius laughed. "That's right, Hermia. See? We've got something in common. We won't be loved by the people we love. They're too busy being in love with each other."  
I don't think I have a chance with Lysander at all now.

**11/30/1610**  
Dear diary,  
News spreads quite quickly among teenagers such as me. Demetrius told me today that Helena left Lysander alone to run off with her former boyfriend, Flute, a friend of Mr. Bottom's. I guess she's attracted to older men.  
Demetrius really likes Helena. I hope he gets to be with her someday. Meanwhile, I will focus on getting to Lysander's heart. I will think of away during the Christmas holiday, when the schoolhouse is empty and the children all go home for two weeks to spend time with their families.

**2/17/1610**

Dear diary,  
Today was the first day I talked to Lysander. For real.  
I was in Mr. Bottom's classroom, and he was browsing the bookshelf in the classroom. I decided to ask him what book he was looking for.  
"Hello, Lysander," I said nervously.  
He turned to me. "Hello, Hermia. How are you this morning?" he asked. He was so polite.  
"Very well, thank you. Tell me, what are you looking for?"  
"I'm searching for a copy of 'Pyramus and Thisbe'. I've searched the library for that book but they haven't got one."  
I raised an eyebrow. "'Pyramus and Thisbe', you say? I have been looking for that book as well! I love those stories." I told him. He stared at me. And that's how Lysander and I met. For real.

**2/18/1611**  
Dear diary,  
Lysander talked to me again! It was raining after classes outside the schoolhouse, and Lysander and I waited for our parents together. He told me "Have a nice weekend!" He is so dreamy. I can't wait until next week.

**3/02/1611**  
Dear diary,  
A pigeon delivered a letter today. When I received it, I was filled with excitement, for this letter was from Lysander. He was asking me to study at the library with him on Friday! I willingly sent a letter accepting his invitation.

**3/04/1611**  
Dear diary,  
Lysander had to cancel going to the library with me. His father told him he had to work in the pomegranate orchards that day.  
"Hermia, I want to give you something," he said. He pulled out a book from his schoolbag. It was in very good shape.  
"'Pyramus and Thisbe,'" I read aloud. "Lysander, how did you afford this? Books are so expensive!" I asked him.  
"Ah, I worked in the pomegrante orchards extra days."  
"Thank you, Lysander, how sweet."  
"Anytime, Hermia. I still hope you will study with me sometime."  
I blushed. "I'd like that," I said.

**3/07/1611**  
Oh, Lysander is wonderful! We have become into such good friends. Some nights we would sneak into the library and read together, about Greek myths and tales telling about gods and heroes and legends.  
I hope he likes me. I spent too much time wasting my time loving Peaseblossom, my best friend. I don't want myself to go unnoticed again. It's just too painful. Peaseblossom had no clue I loved him, so how would Lysander?


End file.
